


Toast

by Mustachebabs



Series: Normandy Complex [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Miranda has some news, worries Jack half to death.





	Toast

“Jack, do you have a minute?” Miranda fidgets by the balcony door. She’s been out there for an hour or so.

As she looks over her shoulder Jack sees two things. One, how stupidly majestic Miranda looks as the sun surrounds her, and two, her roommate’s contorted expression.

“What’s up?” She sits up and Miranda moves over to the couch, the curtains bellowing behind her with the balcony door left open. Jack is unsuccessful in avoiding to relate Miranda to a goddess in her head.

Her roommate avoids eye contact for a moment, as she gathers her thoughts and then she clears her throat.

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot and well, it’s just not easy to say it…”

Oh no, where was Miranda going with this? Shit, Jack hasn’t even been doing anything out of the ordinary, has she? The usual misplaced tools, her usual nasty attitude, and of course she hoards the couch a lot but Miranda could just shove her aside.

“Fuck, are you going to ask me to move out?” It comes out of Jack’s mouth before she realizes she’s been worried about that. Why does she feel like her living accommodations are at risk? She pays half of everything, it’s righteously hers too. Yet, it is perhaps the commodities that her roommate creates that have her in fear. Miranda could be fed up of accommodating Jack. Fuck her if she does and fuck Jack, because where is she going to get that anywhere else? No more warm, home cooked meals. No more of Miranda’s snarky, pretentious, but so maddeningly enticing attitude. Her mind reels on, but she freezes as Miranda’s mouth opens to answer.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.” Now Miranda looks at her like Jack’s the one that asked to talk. “I got a raise at work, it’s much more than what I already make, which means I’m going to be more comfortable every month. I wanted to talk what that meant for our situation, I didn’t want to come off as a selfish bitch or something.” Miranda finds it increasingly easy to say it out loud, even though she’s been terrified of Jack’s possible reaction.

“It means we fucking celebrate!” Jack rejoices internally, she’s not going to have to move! Better yet, she doesn’t have to give up Miranda. She stands from the couch. “Let’s get some drinks going on, where do you keep that nasty shit you always drink?” She rummages through the pantry and then the fridge, finding a bottle with a pink fluid in it. Definitely wine, whatever kind it might be. Jack pours a glass quiet virtuously to Miranda’s delight. It was all from watching her do it all the time, but she’d never know that. Jack returns with the glass and a beer for herself.

“Congratulations Princess for excelling at being a bitch. That is what you do at your job right?” Jack says as they clink drinks.

In any other occasion Miranda would say a comment right back at Jack, but this time she just smiles and sips her wine.

“And listen, you got nothing to worry in the selfish department. The second one however, could use some work.” Jack gestures with a chuckle.

Miranda halfheartedly shoves her for the comment and they laugh with each other as they sip their drinks.


End file.
